GALAU
by chwyn
Summary: Donghae sangat suka membaca fanfic Eunhae. Awalnya dia merasa biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi setelah dia merenungkannya kembali, sepertinya ada yang salah dan yang membuatnya galau adalah, dia tidak tahu apa yang salah.


**Annyeonghaseyo, haebaragi-sshi, saya bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi, jadi selamat membaca fict saya. Don't like don't read! Enjoy ^^**

_**Cast**_

_**Lee Donghae**_

_**Lee Hyukjae**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka sendiri, dan SM Entertainment. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter mereka. Fictnya asli imajinasi terliar saya mengenai pasangan Haehyuk.**_

_**Warning**_

_**Yaoi, BL, Shonen-ai, semi-canon, GAJE—sumpah, yang tidak suka jenis dan pairingnya terima kasih untuk tidak membacanya. No bashing to chara please.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Donghae sangat suka membaca <strong>_**fanfic**_** Eunhae. Awalnya dia merasa biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi setelah dia merenungkannya kembali, sepertinya ada yang salah dan yang membuatnya galau adalah, dia tidak tahu apa yang salah.**

* * *

><p>—<strong>GALAU—<strong>

Seorang namja dengan paras tampan terlihat sedang mondar-mandir di ruang tamu _dorm_ Super Junior sambil terus mengawasi jam dan pintu masuk. Namja tampan tersebut memang sedang menunggu seseorang yang seharusnya sudah pulang sejak sejam yang lalu, tetapi hingga saat ini belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sekalipun. Dia juga sudah mengirim sms dan menelponnya berkali-kali, tetapi tidak satu atau sekalipun yang dijawab. Namja tampan tersebut bertambah kesal setelah mengetahui kalau ponsel yang dia hubungi dari tadi ternyata tidak dibawa oleh pemiliknya. Terbukti dari nada dering yang biasa digunakan orang yang ditunggunya sayup-sayup terdengar dari dalam kamar pemiliknya.

"Arghh…, kau juga tidak membawa ponselmu," teriaknya karena kesal.

Beruntungnya di dorm saat ini sedang sepi, hanya ada magnae dari Super Junior yang sedang asyik bermain game komputer di kamarnya. Tidak perduli dengan teriakan barusan.

'Aish, kenapa kau belum pulang juga, Eunhyuk-ah', batin Donghae.

Ya, namja tampan tersebut adalah Lee Donghae Super Junior. Namja dengan paras tampan dan terkenal dengan senyum _playboy_nya. Walau begitu, tetap saja banyak yang menyukainya dan bahkan rela diduakan olehnya—kecuali Author. Donghae sedang menunggu orang yang paling dekat dengannya di Super Junior, Lee Hyukjae, atau yang lebih akrab disapa dengan Eunhyuk. Setahu Donghae, harusnya Eunhyuk sudah selesai siaran di radio Sukira jam segini. Donghae kini berada di lantai sebelas dari apartemen yang disewa oleh manajemen SM Entertainment yang mereka gunakan sebagai _dorm_ Super Junior. Sebenarnya kamar Donghae berada di lantai duabelas, tetapi karena ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakannya dengan Eunhyuk—yang kamarnya berada di lantai sebelas, maka di sinilah dia. Lelah berjalan mondar-mandir sedari tadi, Donghae menghempaskan dirinya di sofa sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau di mana?" Teriak Donghae untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ya! Hae-ah, kenapa kau teriak-teriak terus dari tadi? Kau mengganggu tidurku tahu."

Eunhyuk yang sedang tidur di kamarnya terbangun mendengar teriakan Donghae. Dia membanting pintu kamarnya—karena kesal tidurnya terganggu, padahal Eunhyuk jarang mendapat tidur yang cukup—lalu keluar dan berjalan ke dapur. Dibukanya kulkas dan diraihnya sebotol air minum lalu diteguknya langsung dari botolnya tanpa menuangkannya ke gelas terlebih dahulu.

—**GALAU—**

Sementara Donghae hanya bisa memandang cengo ke arah Eunhyuk. Orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya ternyata sedang tidur di kamarnya. Eunhyuk kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya, tetapi sesampainya di depan Donghae, dia berhenti. Walaupun matanya masih mengantuk dan ingin segera melanjutkan tidurnya, Eunhyuk juga penasaran mengapa Donghae ada di sini sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Hae-ah, ada apa denganmu? Tadi kau berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila dan sekarang kau diam seperti patung." Eunhyuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Donghae sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"KYUHYUN-AH, KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG KALAU EUNHYUK ADA DI _DORM_, EOH?" Donghae kembali berteriak.

Eunhyuk segera menutup kedua telinganya dan berlari ke kamarnya. Menyesal dia menghampiri Donghae. 'Aish, ada apa dengan Donghae. Apa dia salah makan atau kerasukan arwah seorang _Rockstar_ barangkali,' batinnya.

"Maaf, hyung. Kau kan tidak bertanya," jawab Kyuhyun dengan polos dari dalam kamarnya.

"Kau…, tunggu saja, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!"

—**GALAU—**

Donghae segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar yang ditempati oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tetapi segera diingatnya apa tujuannya kemari, Donghae segera berbalik menuju kamar Eunhyuk. 'Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu nanti, Kyuhyun-ah,' batinnya.

Dibukanya langsung pintu kamar Eunhyuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang kembali tidur dengan _headphone_ dikedua telinganya. Donghae semakin bertambah kesal, dia berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Ditariknya Eunhyuk dengan paksa hingga terduduk dan tidak lupa dilepaskannya _headphone_ yang dipakai Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang masih setengah tertidur mau tidak mau memaksakan diri untuk meladeni Donghae yang memang kadang bersikap kenak-kanakan. Mereka kini duduk bersampingan.

"Ya! Pabboya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa maksudmu Hae-ah? Ini kamarku, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu."

"Bukankah kau ada siaran malam ini dengan Leeteuk hyung?"

"Anniyo, Yesung hyung yang menemani Leeteuk hyung. Katanya dia sedang bosan di _dorm_. Waeyo?" Eunhyuk mengucek-ngucek matanya agar tetap fokus sambil menutup mulutnya karena menguap sesekali.

"…"

"Waeyo, ada apa denganmu, Hae-ah? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak?"

Eunhyuk mendekat kepada Donghae dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Donghae. Mencoba memeriksa apakah Donghae sakit.

"Aish, aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau tidak membalas sms ataupun mengangkat telepon dariku, Hyuk-ah?" Donghae mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk pelan agar kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Mian, aku sedang tidur, Hae-ah," jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

Donghae kembali diam sambil memandangi Eunhyuk dari atas hingga bawah, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Sementara yang dipandangi hanya bisa mengerutkan kening tanda tidak mengerti.

"Hae-ah…, kau membuatku takut." Eunhyuk memegang bahu Donghae. "Berhenti memandangiku dan beritahu aku sekarang juga ada apa denganmu!"

"Eng—Hyuk-ah…."

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Apa kau… menyayangiku?"

"Tentu saja Hae-ah. Cepat katakan yang sebenarnya. Waeyo? Jangan membuatku takut!"

"Apa kau suka padaku?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, Donghae malah bertanya balik yang memnbuat Eunhyuk semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hae-ah? Apa kau membaca _fanfic_ lagi dan mulai berpikir kalau Eunhae itu nyata?"

"Kau bilang kau sayang padaku—"

"—ne, tapi bukan seperti yang ada di _fanfic_, Hae-ah. Atau kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku ya?" Eunhyuk mencoba menggoda Donghae.

"Awalnya kupikir hubungan kita memang tidak seperti Eunhae yang ada di _fanfic_, tapi sekarang aku mulai ragu."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu ragu, chagiya?" Eunhyuk semakin menggoda Donghae.

"Ya! Aku serius, Hyuk-ah."

"Maksudmu kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyuk-ah." Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Dan berhentilah membaca _fanfic_. Itu hanya imajinasi orang-orang yang kurang kerjaan—Author tersinggung." Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas yang dari tadi ditahannya karena pertanyaan Donghae yang menurutnya gila.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau itu benar? Bagaimana kalau kita sebenarnya saling mencintai tapi kita tidak menyadarinya?"

"…"

"Lagipula, coba perhatikan hubungan kita, mana ada dua orang namja yang sangat dekat, berpelukan, berciuman, bergandengan tangan karena memang ingin melakukannya, bukan atas dasar _fanservice_ belaka. Bahkan di belakang kamera pun kita melakukannya." Donghae terus berargumen walau dia sendiri ragu. Entah siapa yang ingin diyakinkannya, Eunhyuk atau dirinya sendiri.

"Itu karena kita saling menyayangi, Hae-ah. Tapi bukan seperti yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang." Eunhyuk akhirnya menemukan suaranya kembali.

"Bisakah kita membuktikan semua argumen kita?" Tantang Donghae keras kepala.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kalau kau punya ide bagaimana cara membuktikannya, katakan sekarang karena aku sudah lelah dengan perdebatan ini."

"Aku punya ide, tapi kurasa ini ide yang gila."

"Apa yang sedang kita bahas ini memang gila, penyelesainnya tentu saja akan sama gilanya." Eunhyuk berkata tidak sabaran.

—**GALAU—**

"Baiklah…, well, kau siap, Hyuk-ah?"

"?"

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk, kemudian tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung mencium bibir Eunhyuk, mencoba mempraktekkan apa yang dibacanya di _fanfic_. Eunhyuk yang tidak menyangka akan dicium oleh Donghae tepat di bibirnya langsung mendorong Donghae dengan keras hingga terjatuh.

"Ya! Pabboya, kenapa kau mendorongku?" Donghae mencoba bangkit sambil mengusap bokongnya yang juga ikut mencium lantai dan kembali duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

"Jangan mendekat! Apa yang kau lakukan barusan, eoh?" Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat keluar dari kamar, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Donghae.

"Kau mau ke mana, Hyuk-ah?"

"Ke manapun asalkan bukan di dekatmu. Kurasa kau perlu…, menenangkan diri." Eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang Donghae, tetapi Donghae malah berdiri dan memeluknya.

"Ya! Hae-ah, lepaskan aku!" Eunhyuk meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Donghae.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam kamar Eunhyuk, segera keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari ke kamar Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, waeyo? Gwaenchanayo?" Kyuhyun berteriak di depan pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Tidak berani masuk karena Donghae masih di dalam.

"Gwaenchanayo, Kyuhyun-ah," jawab Eunhyuk cepat. Dia tidak mau Kyuhyun melihatnya sedang berpelukan di dalam kamar dengan Donghae—walaupun itu biasa dilakukannya, tetapi menurutnya kali ini sangat aneh.

"Oh, kalau ada apa-apa aku ada di kamarku, hyung." Kyuhyun berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hae-ah, kumohon lepaskan aku. Kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi atau kembalilah ke kamarmu!"

"Kau bilang mau membuktikan hubungan apa sebenarnya yang ada di antara kita. Hyuk-ah, aku juga tidak mau seperti ini. Aku mau segalanya selesai malam ini. Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau mau duduk kembali."

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan memberanikan diri untuk kembali duduk.

Donghae menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Bisakah kita berciuman lagi?"

"MWO? Andwae, aku tidak mau!" Eunhyuk kembali berdiri.

"Duduklah, Hyuk-ah!"

"Tapi, Hae-ah—"

"Kalau kita memang tidak merasakan apa-apa, maka kita bisa berhenti dan semuanya selesai."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kita atau salah satu di antara kita merasakan sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyuk-ah. Yang pasti, kita harus tahu dulu bagaimana perasaan kita yang sebenarnya satu sama lain. Setelah itu baru kita pikirkan yang lainnya."

Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah…, aku ingin kegilaan ini segera berakhir."

Donghae segera meraih Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Waeyo? Bukankah kau bilang tadi kita akan berciuman? Kenapa kau malah memelukku?"

"Aku sangat sayang padamu, Hyuk-ah. Aku mungkin akan langsung dijauhi oleh namja lain kalau aku mengatakan hal seperti ini pada mereka tanpa pernah diberikan kesempatan untuk menjelaskan." Donghae mengusap-usap punggung Eunhyuk yang ada dipelukannya dengan sayang.

"Ne, ne, nado. Bisakah kita mulai err—berciuman?" Eunhyuk merona malu dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Rupanya kau sudah tidak sabar ya, chagiya?" Sekarang giliran Donghae yang menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Sekarang bukan waktunya bercanda Hae-ah!" Eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Donghae dan memandang namja di depannya dengan kesal.

"Hahha, mian, Hyuk-ah, tapi kau terdengar seperti seorang yeoja yang minta dicium oleh

namjachingunya." Donghae tertawa melihat Eunhyuk yang kini sedang merenggut.

"Aish, ini benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Donghae semakin tertawa keras mendengar gerutuan dari Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin melanjutkan ini lagi." Ancam Eunhyuk.

Ancaman dari Eunhyuk sukses membuat Donghae berhenti tertawa. Tetapi bukan hanya berhenti tertawa, bahkan sekarang Donghae tidak mengatakan apapun atau mulai menjalankan rencana mereka sebelumnya. Bukan karena takut akan ancaman Eunhyuk, tetapi karena dia sendiri tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Sewaktu mencium Eunhyuk tadi dilakukannya dengan refleks tanpa berpikir dua kali. Sementara untuk mulai berciuman lagi kali ini, mereka berdua harus benar-benar menyadarai bahwa mereka saling berciuman. Ini membuat mereka duduk dengan canggung. Eunhyuk merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Dia bergerak-gerak gelisah di samping Donghae.

"Aish, aku benci keadaan ini. Kalau kita harus berciuman, kenapa kita tidak mulai saja, toh, kita juga pernah sekali duakali melakukannya untuk _fanservice_." Akhirnya Eunhyuk yang lebih dulu memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

—**GALAU—**

"Hhhmm…, Hae-ah…, mau sampai kapan kau menciumku?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang saat ini hanya bisa pasrah dicium oleh Donghae. Awalnya dia membalas, tetapi setelah untuk kesekian kalinya mereka kembali berciuman, Eunhyuk sudah tidak bisa mengimbangi ciuman Donghae.

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan. Yang pasti saat ini mereka sedang larut dalam ciuman panjang yang lama.

**FIN**

**Ahahha, mianhamnida haebaragi-sshi, saya tahu fict saya ini gaje dengan ending yang tidak jelas. Bukan bermaksud membuat haebaragi-sshi juga ikut galau seperti pasangan kita di atas—nunjuk-nunjuk Haehyuk yang lagi ciuman—tapi saya membebaskan haebaragi-sshi untuk memilih endingnya menurut selera masing-masing. Dan jeongmal mianhamnida karena saya tetap mempublish fict ini—katanya melanggar guidelines FFN ya m(_ _)m **

**Saya juga berharap bisa membuat fict Haehyuk yang lebih baik dari ini, tapi saya benar-benar sangat miskin ide dan kurang kreatif—kalau ada yang kaya ide, bagi ke saya dong V^^ But, well, kamsahamnida buat haebaragi-sshi yang sudah membaca fict saya sampai selesai. Dan jeongmal kamsahamnida buat haebaragi-sshi yang sudah membaca dan mereview fict saya. Saranghae ^^**

**Untuk selanjutnya, fict seperti ini akan saya publish di blog saya—promosi ^^**


End file.
